the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Master of Devils (Holy Name)
Ordo Mystics: Mystics posses the power to Bless or Curse. These are their only abilities (per themselves, see Devils below for more) but their various applications make Mystics particularly troublesome to the enemy. When a Mystic blesses something, the time and dedication spent in that blessing (or curse) empowers it. Most blessings are minor, but powerful blessings uttered by a Mystic have a tendency to happen with due haste (and usually no small amount of fanfare). AKA: The Blessing of The Lord. Facts: -If a Mystic gives a blessing for someone to recover from a skin disease, the next day they might win the Publishers Clearinghouse Award and now be able to afford that fancy medical facility in Sweden. If the Mystic puts a curse on an enemy's car, the next day some vandals will just happen to choose that one to steal for a joy ride. -Mystic's powers are unique and depending on the creativity of the particular Adept can be quite useful. But there are drawbacks, first off a Mystic must spend time in committed prayer, maintaining a healthy prayer life. Second, they really, really need to watch what they ask for. If a Mystic abuses their power, God might teach them a lesson and you know what they say about being careful what you wish for. -Mystics must be careful not to curse loosely, else while God will send the curse back on them! -Generally, per certain amounts per day, a Mystic can concentrate and make a prayer either asking for something positive or negative to happen, ultimately to a specific person or thing. How this manifests is out of their hands, but more often than not things turn out well in the end. Unless the Mystic was abusing his abilities... -Mystics have an added reason to especially fear Accedia, because of the presence of their fallen nature in the form of a quasi-split personality known as a Devil, if a Saint enters Accedia they may be susceptible to their Devil's out-and-out control. -Devils can either choose to be seen by only their Mystic or by anyone in the vicinity. -Mystic Adepts are commonly found in the Roman Catholic, Eastern Orthodox and High Protestant churches. They aren't too common outside of them. Devils: Devils are not a separate entity from the Mystic themselves, but a psychologically detached, almost alternate personality formed from when their sinful-mortal self was slowly dying and the Adept grows ever into sainthood. As Mystics progress, their 'Devil' slowly fades away until it is nothing but a meek slave, thus all Devils seek to keep Mystics from advancing in their Degrees and in doing so save themselves. To do this a Devil can offer the Mystic powers and knowledge, which are always of a dark nature. These 'Dark Gifts' always come with a negative effect, for instance if a Mystic accepts a new power, it will add a character flaw for some time to come, thus halting his moral progression (his Degrees). Knowledge and advice offered by Devils, while still useful tactically, often causes one to become paranoid, hateful, envious, lustful, etc. A Devil does nothing without a clear goal in mind, that is avoiding oblivion at the hands of a Mystics 14th Degree. Dark Gifts tend to be related to a Devil's favored Sins. Each of them has a negative effect called a Leash. When using particularly powerful Dark Gifts, many Mystics actually have chains (ie, a Leash) appear on them, allowing their Devil to better manipulate them. Mystics never really intend to use Dark Gifts, Some examples include... -'Insult '= The Mystic can issue a verbal insult that either strikes at a character's psychological weakness or inflames their passions to such an extent that they go berserk. -'Forbidden Knowledge' = The Mystic's Devil can supply the character with knowledge beyond what the Mystic could possibly know. Usually this knowledge will include just enough information to seem useful, but somehow still leave the Mystic wondering, usually about the true motivations of those around them. Devil's love to use this opportunity to try and instill doubt in the Adept. -'Darkness' = Devil can blast an area with supernatural darkness, blinding opponents and bystanders alike. The darkness is so pervasive that artificial means of illumination fail, flashlights, torches, even explosive elements simply go off with a boom and no light show at all. -'Dark Instruments '= Devil can create a basic but sturdy weapon like a knife, a crowbar, a sword or even a lance. The object in question is as solid as iron but is completely black with no natural reflection of any kind. -'Lithe Beauty' = Devil can cast a glamour about the Mystic, giving them both a superior level of charisma and attractiveness. This will not turn anyone into a superstar but it will drastically increase the social standing of anyone, at least for a day's time. -'Wrath '= Devil can fill the Mystic with a battle-lust that grants him greater strength and fortitude, as well as the ability to resist tremendous pain. -'Domination' = Devil can exert a psychological impulse on others to obey orders or commands. Willful characters can resist, but most people will comply at least with reasonable commands. Unreasonable commands, especially commands that go against their moral code or endangers them, will require a contest of wills. -'Greed' = Devil can supernaturally steal away with a single item that the Mystic greatly desires. Most Devils will offer it to the Mystic but only give it to them if they do something for the Devil. -'Read The Soul' = Devil can see into the souls of others and discern their sins, fears or weaknesses. Many Devils enjoy claiming to know of secret betrayals on the part of a Mystic's trusted allies, then 'reveal' this vague truth to the Adept in an attempt to sow doubt. -'Foreboding Path' = Devil can offer to lead the Mystic to safety or their desired destination, usually creating a path of mist or fog for them to follow. -'Lash Out' = In a pinch, when a Mystic's back is up against a wall, their Devil can offer to unleash a powerful, one-time attack that will leave most foes severally wounded. The attack is invisible but it rends flesh and metal alike with ease, leaving savage cuts inches thick in the victim. This power can only be used once every few days. -'Dark Suggestion' = If the Mystic is suffering Accedia, they may be susceptible to a Dark Suggestion. The Fallen will be able to issue temptations or choices that the Adept will be hard pressed to ignore. The manifestation of a Devil is usually that of a darker, gloomier version of the Mystic themselves (most Mystics refer to this as their fallen-nature). Eye sockets are blackened, their clothes lack any bright color (except maybe red or purple, colors associated with the Darkness), the skin seems paler and their overall hair and look is darker and edgy (some Devils, however, will appear as medieval-style imps, the better to scare or intimidate their Saints). They know everything the Adept does (because they are really the same person), and can often read the Mystic's mind (the outer thoughts anyway). While it would be easy to view Devils as agents of the Darkness, that is not the case. Remember, the Devil is attempting to save its own skin, feeding its Adept 'host' to the enemy would only result in both their mutual destruction. Thus, Devils have repeatedly worked alongside their own Mystic to defeat a particularly powerful enemy, but once the threat is removed then all bets are off. Devil's remain fastened to their Adept host by way of remnant spiritual and behavioral patterns (some might saw flaws) from their old life. These failings are called for what they are, Sins. The Sins of the Mystic is what keeps their Devil attached. Thus, to master their Devil means progressing along one's Degrees. Resisting Devils: Mystics are not defenseless against their Devils, they have several tools at their fingertips with which to conquer their own fallen nature. The question is whether they will use them or not. -'Imprint on the Heart' = The most reliable thing a Mystic can do is to indefinitely break the connection between themselves and their Devil is through prayer. The Devil may last for a few moments longer but eventually they quickly fade away, no sound, no nothing, not to appear again for some time. -'Force the Truth' = The Mystic can engage the Devil in a contest of wills, if he wins the Devil must speak only the truth when answering the Risen's questions. But if he looses, this will grant the Devil greater influence over the Mystic's will. -'Reveal Thyself' = By uttering a Curse, a Mystic may force their Devil to reveal itself if it is hiding. -'Know Thy Enemy' = The Mystic can spend some of their willpower to know something of their Devil's intentions, what their inner most thoughts are. This can usually be role-played out as the Mystic receiving a riddle or a series of prophetic images. References: -http://www.catholic.org/saints/ -http://www.sacred-texts.com/chr/lots/index.htm -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0120689/ -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0067093/ -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1899285/ Category:God